Siempre niño
by Iris Tsukiyono
Summary: No se la razón por la cual me encuentro jugando estas tonterías para niños en vez de salir a conocer chicas o antros nuevos. Porque vengo todos los días a jugar esto, ni siquiera me gustaban cuando era joven y mírenme ahora, jugando playstation como un to


**SIEMPRE NIÑO**

**Por Iris Tsukiyono**

No se la razón por la cual me encuentro jugando estas tonterías para niños en vez de salir a conocer chicas o antros nuevos. Porque vengo todos los días a jugar esto, ni siquiera me gustaban cuando era joven y mírenme ahora, jugando playstation como un tonto. Omi me insiste todos los días que juegue con el, soy el único que esta disponible por la tarde, diablos, que estoy haciendo aquí.

Youji-kun así no- me dice- si sigues jugando así te van a matar

Matar, al único que van a matar es a ti por andar de distraído- llevamos media hora jugando lo mismo, es que no se enfada

Ahhhh, son muchos, ya no tengo armas- siempre lo mismo, cuando juega se ve completamente como un niño. A veces hasta se me olvida que es un asesino por su forma de ser.

Pretendes que te cubra toda la vida- esto no tiene fin

Si eres tan amable- sonrió. Esa sonrisa me encanta, puedo pasar horas mirándolo así, tal vez esa es la razón por la que juego con el, para mirar su sonrisa.

Omi, ya me aburrí, no hemos salido de este nivel desde hace media hora- si me quedaba un minuto mas haciendo lo mismo juro que me dormía

Mmm, esta bien, yo también me estaba cansando el juego. Bueno, que quieres hacer-pregunto

Que tal si damos una vuelta, tengo ganas de caminar- en realidad solo quería respirar aire fresco

Esta bien… demo… Aya-kun se enojara si no nos encuentra- siempre tan inseguro, sin duda es todavía un niño

Que se enoje, el nunca dice a donde va, ya nos toca a nosotros salir no crees- le guiñe el ojo

Hai, entonces vamonos- los dos salimos de la florería a caminar un rato.

Cuando estoy con Omi me siento muy bien, aunque no le entiendo a las computaras o los juegos que tiene disfruto su compañía. Siempre me le quedo mirando mientras el trata de explicarme como funcionan esas cosas, yo con un celular y mis cigarrillos soy feliz.

La verdad si Omi fuera mujer la hubiera invitado a salir, cenar, pasar una velada juntos, pero no, es hombre, que mas quisiera hacerlo pero tengo mi reputación, no se que pasaría si se enteraran que me gusta un hombre, Dios, mejor alejo eso de mi cabeza, tan solo tiene 17 años, es muy pequeño.

Nee Youji-kun, que vas a querer para la cena- se paro enfrente mío, columpiándose

Ehhh- estaba distraído

Que que vas a querer para la cena- repitió

Lo que gustes, no tengo mucha hambre- se acerco

Mmm, Youji-kun no estarás enfermo, tu siempre tienes hambre- es verdad, no se que me pasa pero hoy no tengo hambre, siento un revoltijo en el estomago

Bueno, bueno, que tal si preparas teriyaki- sabrá cocinar eso

¿Teriyaki?, Buena idea, ven- me toma de la mano- vamos al mercado

¡¡¡Que!!!, al mercado a pie, estas loco- nunca me ha gustado caminar mucho, no entiendo porque a Omi si

Hay no seas flojo Youji-kun solo esta a 6 cuadras- bromeo

Y no se te hacen suficientes, mejor vamos en carro- mi amado carro

Pero estamos a dos calles de la florería mejor vamos a pie- me empezó a jalar

Wakata- al fin de cuentas siempre gana

Ya llegamos- dijo Omi

Donde andaban- Ken nos ayudo con las bolsas

Me duelen los pies- lo se, soy un exagerado

Bueno, preparare la cena- Omi se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo

Youji, que va a preparar Omi de cenar- Ken aun se encontraba a mi lado

Teriyaki- le respondí

Uuuhh, sabe hacer eso- lo que mas preparaba Omi es sushi variado, Aya es que cocina cosas diferentes

No tengo la menor idea- Ken y yo fuimos a la cocina para sacarnos de la duda. Resulto que Omi si sabe hacer otros platillos a parte del sushi, es un gran cocinero pero Aya nos gana a todos, especialmente a Ken. Quien no le gana si hasta el agua se le quema.

El día siguiente no fue lo mismo, esta vez Ken se quedo con nosotros y Aya se fue hacer una entregas, el mas trabajador, por eso es tan enojon, se hecha a los hombros todo el trabajo y no permite que lo ayudemos.

ESTOY ABURRIDO- ese fue el grito de Ken- hey Youji no vas a tener una cita hoy

No, ¿porque?- que tramara

Nomás sacando platica, esto parece un cementerio- nos encontrábamos en la sala sin hacer nada, Omi no estaba, no tengo la menos idea donde se encuentra.

Y Omi?-pregunte

A de andar en su cuarto pegado a la computadora o jugando, quieres ir- Ken se levanto

No hay nada mejor que hacer- fuimos a su cuarto

Nee, Omi estas hay- abrí la puerta, todo estaba oscuro, ni siquiera un gato podría ver bien con semejante oscuridad. El cuarto de Omi es el único que no tiene ventana, no se como soporta no sentir el aire.

No esta-Ken se asomo

BUUUUUUUU- Omi salio de la nada detrás de nosotros

Pero que dem……, Omi te voy a- Ken sale corriendo al ver que Omi se escapaba

Toda la semana fue aburridísima. No conseguí ni una cita, la suerte no estaba conmigo esta vez. Visite todos los antros, bares, discos, todo y nada, ni una chica interesada en mi, es que acaso estaba perdiendo mi belleza, no lo creo, todos los días me doy tratamientos, si, soy muy vanidoso, siempre lo he sido.

Para que es esto- Omi cogio una crema para las arrugas

Para nada- se la arrebate

Ohh y esto- siempre se la pasa agarrando mis cosas

Omi eres muy curioso- cierro la puerta del baño

Yo, nunca- me saco la lengua

Te crees serpiente- rió

Shhhhhhh, siiiiiii- le hizo como víbora

Solo no me encajes tu veneno- le froto la cabeza. Cada vez que hago eso se enoja

No soy perro- me vuelve a casar la lengua y se va

¡¡Pues te comportas como tal!!- le grito

Esa noche tuvimos una misión.

Como siempre, tenemos que asesinar a un narcotraficante que utiliza cuerpo de jóvenes para trasportar drogas, eso es terrible.

Omi era la carnada. Se disfrazo de mujer, que le queda muy bien.

Porque yo- chillaba

Vamos Omi te queda muy bien- dije- este, puedo tocarlas-se sonroje

Claro que no pervertido- me da un puntapié. Aya y Ken se morían de la risa por la escena

Bueno, Omi ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo Aya

Si, si, todo claro- respondió. Se nota que no estaba contento

Un truco Omi-dije- finge terror cuando se te acerquen

Que tal si yo finjo que te doy un puñetazo si no quitas tus manos de hay- Omi estaba totalmente rojo

Jeje, no me di cuenta

La misión empezó bien. Todos en nuestras posiciones vigilando a Omi que se encontraba en la calle caminando despacio mirando cada cosa que se movía, en realidad parecía muy asustado.

Buenas noches jovencita- un sujeto se le acerco- es muy peligro que ande de noche por aquí sola. Omi no respondía, solo seguía caminando. El sujeto acelero el paso y sujeto su brazo- vamos, permíteme que te lleve a tu casa

No gracias- respondió-así estoy bien

No es molestia, vamos acompáñame- ahora le sujetaba los dos brazos. La cosa se complicaba.

Le dije que no- forcejeaba pero era inútil. De un momento a todo el tipo saco una pistola, en ese momento entramos en acción pero por el reflejo y la fuerza con que sujetaba el hombre le disparo, Omi no pudo hacer nada.

Omi, Omi despierta, estas bien- lo sujete

¡¡Auch!!, me creerías que esto duele mucho- nunca pierde el humor

Omi estas bien- Ken me ayudo a levantarlo

Claro, me encuentro de maravilla, solo estoy perdiendo litros de sangre, no es nada grave- seguía bromeando

Eso me pasa por preguntar algo tan obvió- se regaño

En la florería yo me dedique a curar a Omi, estaba algo pálido producto de la perdida de sangre pero estaba sonriendo.

Estas loco- dije

Mmm… por.. que- estaba agotado

Porque estas sonriendo- pregunte

Porque…este…- no respondió

Cuando termine de ponerle los vendajes lo lleve a su cuarto, hacia todo lo posible por no dormirse pero no aguantaría mucho.

Omi- lo recosté- dime, ¿porque sonreías?- se levanto y me abrazo- ¿que te pasa?

Sonreía porque me dio gusto que tu me curaras, porque estabas muy preocupado por mi, porque me pude recostar en tu pecho y porque…porque… porque te amo. En ese momento se quedo dormido.

Yo también te amo Omi- le dije al odio por si lograba escucharme.


End file.
